kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
The Arrival of the Samurai Sentai
|previousother = Act 20: The Ebi Origami's Transformation |interwiki = powerrangers |nextother = Act 21: The Father and Son Bears}} is the twenty-fourth episode of Kamen Rider Decade. It is the first part of the World of Shinkenger arc which serves as the main body of Decade's crossover with its Super Hero Time partner, , marking the first TV crossover between a Kamen Rider and Super Sentai show. Synopsis to be added Plot Arriving in the new world with a strange card in hand, Tsukasa finds himself in the costume of a kuroko before running into Daiki who just stole a squid-like artifact. (See his theft in the final scene in Shinkenger Episode 20) Daiki mentions that this world is not like the other A.R. Worlds before running off prior to the appearance of mysterious red fish-like monsters. Tsukasa is about to transform before several other Kuroko show up along with five young men and women who transform into the Shinkengers to fight drive them back into the Sanzu River. Yusuke and Natsumi return to the Hikari Studio after losing sight of Tsukasa, with Natsumi worried about not being in an A.R. World. Tsukasa, however, is at the Shiba Clan household, listening in on a discussion between Takeru Shiba and his caretaker, Hikoma Kusakabe, over the latter's need to go to the hospital. Elsewhere, sushiman Genta Umemori catches up to Daiki, ready to fight him for stealing the Ika Origami. Both transform, and Diend summons both Kamen Riders Scissors and Raia to fight Shinken Gold. Unbeknownst to them, Shitari sends the Ayakashi Chinomanako to investigate Diend out of dread of his appearance. Chinomanako arrives just as Shinken Gold takes out the summoned riders and steals the Diendriver from Daiki, knocking out Shinken Gold in the process. Chased by the Ayakashi, Daiki makes his way to Tsukasa who laugh at the irony before using Den-O's power as Decade to fight Chinomanako. The Ayakashi escapes at the last minute, and is suddenly compelled to use the Diendriver, inserting the Diend Kamen Ride Card and shooting it above him. Transformed into a monstrous version of Kamen Rider Diend, Chinomanako summons a mass of Nanashi to attack the mortal realm to Narutaki's horror of the newly born abomination. Rider Cards *'Cards Used:' **Kamen Rider Decade: ***Kamen Ride: Decade, Den-O ***Attack Ride: N/A ***Final Form Ride: N/A ***Final Attack Ride: Den-O ***Final Kamen Ride: Decade Complete ***K-Touch: Den-O Liner **'Forms:' ***Decade, Decade Den-O Sword Form, Complete Form **Kamen Rider Diend: ***Kamen Ride: Diend, Scissors, Raia ***Attack Ride: N/A ***Final Form Ride: N/A ***Final Attack Ride: N/A Dhikeido24-1.jpg|Diend Kamen Ride: Scissors 200907151117319be.jpg|Diend Kamen Ride: Raia 20090716164432e29.jpg|Decade Kamen Ride: Den-O FinalAttackRide_Den-O_Liner.png|Decade K-Touch: Den-O Liner Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest stars * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Decade: * Kamen Rider Diend: * Kamen Rider Kuuga: Notes *This is the first time a crossover between the Kamen Rider and Super Sentai series is featured. *All of the Kamen Rides in this episode are Riders who come from the two series that Yasuko Kobayashi was head writer for, Kamen Rider Ryuki and Kamen Rider Den-O. Kobayashi was also the head writer for Shinkenger, as well as this Decade/Shinkenger crossover. *The summoned Riders, Scissors and Raia, are themed after marine creatures which fit the sushi-themed Shinken Gold. *Final appearance of Decade's Den-O Sword Form. Errors *Somehow, the receiver at the Shiba House reacts when Chinomanako summons Nanashi from the crevices on his body, despite the alarm system having only been set up at the crevices in the city. DVD/Blu-ray releases *''Kamen Rider Decade'' Volume 6 features episodes 22-26: Wanted: Diend, End of Diend, The Arrival of the Samurai Sentai, Heretic Rider, Go Forth! and RX! Dai-Shocker Attack. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/decade.html *The Kamen Rider Decade/'' '' crossover is included in the second volume of the which comes with episodes 17-33 and was released on April 11th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. *''Kamen Rider Decade'' on Blu-ray Box comes with all 31 episodes. Decade DVD Vol 6.jpg|''Kamen Rider Decade'' Volume 6, DVD cover Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81l7V+2IFVL. SL1378 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 2, Blu-ray File:91rHdBHsOQL. SL1449 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Decade'' on Blu-ray References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢見参侍戦隊｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢見参侍戦隊｣ *Kamen Rider Decade: Shinkenger World at the Super Sentai Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Super Sentai